You can't kill someone if you love them
by simply-fangirl
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is safe everyday of the year, with the exception of the reaping day. What will happen when everyone's favorite character gets called? Rated T for a bit of violence in the arena.
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**A/N: Hello there everyone! This is my first crossover, so please review and suggest.** **Thanks! :)**

Chapter 1:

I have mixed feelings about Camp Half-Blood.

Sure, I love it there, and I call it home. With the exception of the Reaping day, it's pretty much as close as you can call "safe" when your a demigod.

Every year, a girl and a boy is randomly chosen to be a tribute in the hunger games. There is also a country in Panem that does it with us. There are 12 districts in Panem, but District 2 does not have to participate, because they are close with the Capitol. 24 people go into the arena, but only one comes up.

Last year, our friend Chris Rodriguez got chosen, and almost won. Until another guy from Panem slaughtered him in his sleep.

No one from Camp Half-Blood has ever won.

The worst for us was about three years ago.

Me and my girlfriend Annabeth Chase were only 12 years old, when Luke Castellan got called. Luke and Annabeth were as close as you could get without dating, and she was hysterical.

I asked her out the night he died.

It probably wasn't the best decision I've ever made, but it worked.

Anyway, it was the day before the Reaping day. Me and my other friend Thalia Grace were talking.

"So, if you don't get chosen his year, your out!" I told her.

Thalia had recently turned 18, and only children the ages of 12-18 were to participate.

Thalia smiled weakly. "Yes, but I still have to worry about you guys, which is just as bad."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Me and Annabeth don't sign up for tesserae, and a lot of other people there." The Ares cabin, for example, took it as a big honor to die in the hunger games, and signed up for tesserae every year.

Thalia checked her watch.

"You should go to bed, Percy. It's almost 11:00. You know what they say, you never know, and may the odds-"

"Be ever in your favor!" I said, finishing the sentence for her. "

I go to bed that night, and even thought I just convinced Thalia it would be okay, I'm still not positive about it myself.

{The Next morning}

I wake up and put on my best clothes. A white collared shirt, blue tie and black dress pants and shoes. I look into the mirror, and all of a sudden feel a wave of confidence sweep over me. As I walk outside, I see Thalia is trying to calm Annabeth down. I run over and hug her.

"Your names only in their once Annabeth. They're not going to pick you."

"I'm not worrying about me." She sobs. "Silena signed up for tesserae."

"WHAT?" I yell. Silena would not do that voluntarily. One word pops into my head: Clarisse.

I stomp over to her. She has a smug smile on her face.

"Oh yes, well, you know it's true Jackson. If you don't volunteer, your a coward."

"Well, Clarisse, some people would like to live a long mildly heroic life instead of a short very heroic life." I say as I stomp away.

As I'm walking away, I realize what I said makes absolutely no sense. I can almost hear Grover rolling his eyes all the way from here.

"SETTLE DOWN!" I hear Effie Trinket yell.

Everyone stands in a slightly organized crowd around the big stage where Effie and a hung Haymitch are standing with microphones, the reaping balls next to them.

"Well, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and women for the 76th Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first."

A lump the size of an apple forms in my throat.

Effie digs her hand in the ball and pulls out a name.

It's not Silena Beauraguard.

It's Annabeth Chase.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger and for any typos, I don't really know how to spell Silena's last name. Please review, this took a while to write!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finnick

**A/N: I'm actually really loving this story, and we got a couple of reviews and follows/favorites, which is so great! I'm going to be posting more often, because I'm on spring break (yay!) and I'm usually very busy. It's time for chapter 2: **

"First of all, I would like to tell you what an absolute honor it is to be here, and hosting the Reaping in District 4."

The deep booming voice of President Snow filled the town square, his stupid Capitol accent making people smirk. I would've been one of them if I hadn't signed up for tesserae. 42 of the names in the Reaping ball said very clearly: Finnick Odair. I really wish my family wasn't so poor.

President Snow's voice cut me off again, jarring me back to reality.

"It's time for the ladies!" He said happily, as if he couldn't think of a better think to do than watch teenage girls plummet towards their death. I looked at my girlfriend Annie Cresta, and prayed with all my heart that it wasn't her.

He dug his hand into the ball, and the crowd drew in their breath.

"Ellen Johnson."

My stomach went back to its original place, as a 15 year old girl with pale skin and black hair walked up shakily. She looked as if she couldn't survive a second in the arena.

President Snow clapped, a huge grin coming across his abnormally ugly face.

"Bravo, this one looks like a- fighter." His smile flickered for a moment but went back a second later.

"Congratulations District 4, on such a ferocious tribute! Let's have a round of applause, please."

Not a single person clapped, except for a drunk kid who looked about my age.

"Yeah Ellen!" He called out, and Peacekeepers strutted over and handcuffed him for underage drinking.

Oh, the wonders of teenage boys.

"Yes, well, it's time for the boys now." President Snow said. He seemed to be ashamed that the one District he had chosen to represent had made a fool of itself. Not like any of us care, of course.

He dug his hand in the ball, but dug around for around a minute or so. He took it out, and I felt like blacking out.

"Finnick Odair."

Of course. The odds are very much in my favor today. But I can't say it wasn't a surprise.

I walked up, shaking from head to toe. I was just on the first step to the stage when I heard Annie's strident voice ring through my ears.

"Finnick no! Please somebody volunteer for him!" She had a mad look in her eyes, and I knew she was going crazy all because of the Capitol.

Right there and then, I promised myself to win. To become a rebel. Just like Katniss Everdeen was, before she was killed by the head Peacekeeper. The entire country of Panem and Camp Half-Blood had lost all hope as we watched Peeta Mellark cry desperately for her, as the Capitol sang it's anthem. As Gale Hawthorne was thrown in prison, and Mrs. Everdeen commit suicide because she had lost her husband and her two children.

I pretended to ignore her. I heard Peacekeepers taking her away, probably to take her to a mental asylum. I didn't look back. I couldn't.

_Strong and silent, _I had to remind myself. If I was going to have to try to ignore people's cry for help, I probably should start now.

"Let's give another big round of applause for this very attractive looking tribute, Finnick Odair. If you don't clap, please enjoy prison."

The entire District clapped, even my parents. It made my heart shatter like a vase being dropped on a hardwood floor.

President Snow smiled, looking very satisfied. Happy Hunger Games, District 4. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

He pulled me and the other girl by the back of our shirts, and dragged us into a large room. The doors shut, but I knew I shouldn't ever bother trying to unlock them.

Let the Games begin.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was very short, I promise to make the next one longer.**


	3. Chapter 3: Percy

**A/N: Hello to all of my wonderful readers! This story is going really well, and I'm really glad because is and thanks for everyone who's done it! **

As Annabeth walked up, only two thoughts popped into my head: Jesus Christ she looks hot, and she doesn't deserve this. Mostly the second one.

Annabeth was just about to reach the stairs when I saw Thalia pushing through the crowds.

"No, NO! Annabeth! I volunteer as tribute!"

Effie Trinket squealed so high I could barely hear it. "That's the spirit, miss!"

Annabeth ran off the stage and back into her reserved spot, her eyes red. I really wish I knew how to comfort a girl whose best friend is guaranteed a death, and her death will be on her conscious because she volunteered for her.

And I could barely calm her down when she saw a spider.

"What's your name?"

"Thalia Grace."

"Was that your friend?"

"Yes."

Effie smiled and nodded. "Bet you don't want her to steal all the fame do you?"

"What? No, I just don't want her to-"

Effie smiled. I felt like slashing her head off with Riptide. "Well, enough of that. Time for the boys."

I closed my head and prayed to all the gods I could think of. _Poseidon, please. Athena, please. Zeus, please. Hephaestus, please. Hermes, please. Aphrodite, please. Not me._

"Travis Stoll."

Oh no. Not Travis. What about Connor? Would he volunteer? I'm guessing he wouldn't; Thalia did something that's only been done a couple of times is history.

Travis walked up to the stage. "Any volunteers? No?" Her smile faltered a bit, but went back quickly. "Isn't this _lovely! _Happy Hunger games, Camp Half-Blood, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Thalia and Connor got taken away by Peacekeepers. I knew that anyone who would want to visit was allowed to. I quickly found Annabeth, who was shaking uncontrollably. Then I found Jason, who was holding back tears. I thought about how badly this must have sucked for him, reuniting with his sister just two years ago, and now getting her taken away again.

We ran over to the hall and walked in. Two Peacekeepers were standing there.

"Thalia or Connor?"

"Thalia."

"Follow me please."

Piper, Jason, Annabeth and I followed him down to a door. He opened it and we walked in. Thalia was sitting there, and although she looked sad, it looked as though she had not regretted anything. She looked up at us.

"Thalia!" Jason flung himself at his sister. Piper stood there uncomfortably, not knowing her for very long.

We didn't really talk much. We just hugged, and enjoyed each other's presence while we could. All too soon, two Peacekeepers came. Piper had to practically drag Jason out of the room.

As I walked out and went to my cabin, it was already around 6:00. I skipped dinner and went straight to bed.

I lie down in my bed and close my eyes. _Come on dreams, _I think, _give me something. Anything." _Nothing comes of course. I reach under my bed and pull out a picture of me, Thalia, Grover, Zoe Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo. We were on our way to Mount Othrys to rescue Annabeth.

Seeing that picture almost made me cry. Bianca was dead. Zoe was dead. Now even if there is a small chance that Thalia will survive, she will never be the same again. I know that just as well as I know I love blue food. And Annabeth, of course.

I stared at the picture for a few more seconds then put it under my bed again. This is one of the times where I'm glad I have my own cabin. I used to be afraid that Annabeth would sneak in with her invisibility cap on. Then we started dating, and I got even more afraid.

I closed my eyes again. This was going to be rough. While Thalia is in the arena, I may have nightmares about her getting killed or injured. She's my _cousin. _I won't be able to handle that.

I thought about the past years how we watched Luke get killed, and Annabeth mourn. Chris get killed, Clarisse mourn. Katie get killed, Connor mourn.

I will get you back, Capital, is the last thing I think, until I hear the scream of pain outside my door.


	4. Chapter 4: Finnick

Chapter 4: Finnick

"Hello, hello there. Oh my god, look at myself, how do people even _stand _looking at me?"

Finnick desperately wanted to tell President Snow that he had always looked that way, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Now, Ellen and Finnick." President Snow surveyed us carefully. "You will be entering the Hunger Games. If you don't know, the Hunger Games is-"

I kind of zoned out after that. Who could blame me, when I had spent my entire life learning about the games?

"-Your train will leave in five minutes."

"What?" I said. "What about our families? Don't we get to say goodbye to them?"

"Ah." He said, tapping his chin. "Yes. Well, about that, I have decided to start a new rule. If your family/friends do not volunteer for you, they clearly do not love you. Therefore, I believe there is no need in seeing them."

Ellen and I stood with our mouths open.

"But I don't have any other family besides my parents! They weren't able to volunteer for me."

President Snow grinned at me evilly. "Feisty little one, aren't you? Now, tell me Finnick, do you _have _any friends?"

"Yes, I do! They're just not stupid enough to volunteer for this bloodbath!" That was true. I had many friends, (Yes, that includes girls) and we always talked about how stupid this whole idea was.

President Snow looked at his watch as if nothing had happened. "Well, off with that matter, you don't want to miss your train now, do you?"

Actually, I would personally _adore _missing the train, but I nodded anyway. I closed my eyes and pictured my parents. My mother, with her beautiful features and long, flowing brown hair. My father, who was handsome beyond words, and the smartest person I have ever known. And I was leaving them just because of that stupid President. Leaving them, maybe forever.

Almost certainly forever.

When we got to the train station, President Snow said he had to leave us for "Important matters" and that we will be accompanied by one of his servants instead.

By "Important matters," he probably meant either spying on teenage girls while they get dressed, repainting his white van, or killing people. I decided not to dwell on all of the completely wonderful things he could be doing right now.

As I boarded the train, I looked out the window. Luckily, we did not have the longest way to go, the Capitol is right past District 1, and since we were District 4, it would take around an hour and a half. The people from Camp Half Blood had to take a plane just to get here.

Isn't that nice: Plummet toward your death on a first class seat plane ride.

As I was thinking all of this, we were passing District 3's large computer screens, District 2's intricate masonry work, and District 1's tall, gold mansions, glittering in the sunlight.

District 12 is still the poorest district. I could only imagine how hard it would be to pass District 1, with all their jewels and money. I shot the people of District 1 dirty looks as the train passed by. They shot them right back at me.

Finally, we were called in for lunch. I had never had such delicious food in my entire life. There was mountains of lamb chops, steak, chicken, tofu, potatoes, fruit, vegetables, rice, anything you could think of; they had it.

My family is one of the poorest in District 4. Every day after school, I have to go immediately to the lake where I can only hope for fish. On a good day, I would come home with two flounder, or maybe a monk fish or two. On a bad day, I would only catch around 10 shrimp, and we would be very hungry the entire night. Sometimes when me or someone in my family got sick, we would not be able to vomit,, because there was nothing to come up. I know, it's disgusting, but it's actually very painful, gagging a lot.

I ate until there was almost nothing on the table. I looked up and found the capital girl who had escorted us here, clearing her throat.

"Hello. My name is Francesca, and I work for President Snow. I would like to tell you what you will be experiencing in the next couple of days." She paused, and wiped her face with her napkin. "First, you will be sent with you mentor, to learn about your strengths. Next, you will go through training, and you will also be ranked, from the scores 0-12. Finally, you will be polished up-" She looked at Ellen when she said this. "Interviewed, and the next day, you will enter the arena. Are we clear?" She ended with, taking a deep breath. I nodded.

"Thank you. Now, off to bed please, you've had a long day."

As if we could ever sleep with the thought that we will be murdered in a couple of days.


End file.
